The Ten Types
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: Zelda, in fear of her relationship becoming stale, finds a book. In a very un-princess like move, she is on a quest to try and save her and Link's relationship with ten types of kisses... Sucky summary, story is probably better. LINKxZELDA
1. Standard

**The Ten Types **by Life Is A Highway66

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Zelda <strong>© **Nintendo**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>  
>Standard Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda mourned the loss of the day as the rain continued to pour over Hyrule; smothering the usual warm and bright sun in a blanket of thick greyness. She had waited in her chambers for a while for the weather to clear, to ensure that she could roam her kingdom freely. Alas, when the flash of white stunned her momentarily, she groaned in annoyance. She knew that that weather they had been graced with would soon turn bad as the warmth of day and coldness of night collided. She sighed, a smile lingering on her face. She would have been so much more upset about this if not for the recent changes in her life.<p>

A knight, whom had saved her from the clutches of Ganondorf in his recent bid to become ruler of Hyrule, had stepped up to the challenge, and with undeniable courage, saved her. No one, even her, had thought anything of this knight clad in green, until he began to roam the streets of Castle Town, where he was never once seen, aimlessly. A part of her tugged slightly for his lost expressions; his almost pathetic look that was hidden in his eyes. Princess Zelda, in the kindness of her heart, held out her hand in friendship to the young man.

But like all great romance stories, this was not the case. Soon, she found herself craving the attention of the young knight, long after her had gone. And soon, she found herself growing closer and closer to him. Soon, she found herself walking with him through the castle with her hand wrapped around his. She hated to admit it, she loved Link. Sometimes she wondered with loved had been the right word, or if she would prefer to use the word _adored_. Everything about him was perfect. And he thought the same about her. Throughout Hyrule, not a person thought that they were a mismatch; and were happy to admit that the two perfect people were perfect together.

She sighed at the thought of this; he was out of the castle, and Castle Town training for the day. And this was how she found herself alone in the library; aimlessly looking through the rows of books with a lost expression within her eyes. She ignored the pleasantries and the grovelling's that the people of the town made to her, and continued in her quest to find a book to pass the time. The kingdom had been peaceful since the downfall of Ganondorf, and so there was very little in ways to do.

She wished Link was back…

Her eyes scanned the titles that lay before her; in the absence of her, ahem, _prince_, she felt the need for something to fill the void of which he would usually do. The loneliness; she once was a pride and independent woman, who could happily rule a kingdom alone, and now she was trying to find comfort in the pages of a book. She wanted to laugh at herself. She felt somewhat pathetic; and yet how she loved this feeling!

Her mind and body paused as her eyes fell against words that she had been searching for. She read them over, looked at it again and again as she picked it up, and looked it over. _How to Make a Man Your Husband_. Her heart raced. Her face flushed. Upon reading the blurb, she thought that she had found the end of the rainbow; the golden pot of riches. Just what she needed; a way to stop hers and Link's relationship getting too stale! She approached the front desk. She tried to ignore the judgemental eyes which bore into her, and putting it under her shawl, she raced back out into the rain, to return to her chambers; and await Link's homecoming.

* * *

><p>She lay on the bed, reading the book, with furrowed brows and biting her bottom lip. She had, admittedly, not gotten very far with it, but this was just the kind of advice she was looking for. She wanted to grin as her heart pounded furiously, and threatened to break out of her chest. This was almost too good to be true. She and her love would become king and queen in no time!<p>

Almost on cue, the door opened, and she threw the book under the bed. She watched the knight walk in, and almost throwing his equipment onto the floor, he looked over to the woman in the room. "Good evening, dear." She smiled; the sweetest smile that he had ever known throughout his travels. He wished he could return this, however, he found his limbs screaming for slumber, and so laid next to her. She giggled almost silently as he laid flat on his back, and as soon as his head had reached the soft material, his eyes were beginning to fall in a dream state.

"Are you not going to tell me about your day?" She rested her head against his chest, and found some comfort as the strong arm of the man snake its way around her waist. Alas, the grip did not stay as he slowly fell asleep. She rolled her eyes, sitting up and shaking him slightly until he wearily looked up to her. "Are you forgetting something?"

He grinned, "Good evening." He cupped that delicate face, and moved closer. Their lips brushing over one another's; even though this was the most their kisses ever came to, she was still happy to say that this contact was enough for her heart to nearly stop beating at the slightest contact. "I'm sorry," He chuckled, pulling away slightly, "But I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I go to sleep now?"

Before she could even answer, he was asleep. His soft breathing the only thing to be heard in the stale atmosphere that was Link and Zelda. She was glad for the book that lay underneath them. By the end of the chapter on kissing, he would be on one knee, begging for marriage for one reason.

That one reason? It made Zelda smile. A very un-princess like smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note<br>**Of course, when you find out that you have done badly on exams, the first thing you do is write Link and Zelda fluff, right? Honestly, don't take this seriously. It's not my best work. Just somewhere for me to 'vent'.  
>So... Wanna tell us what you think? :D<p> 


	2. Nip

**The Ten Types **by Life Is A Highway66

* * *

><p>Due to school, and wanting to do my 'epic Legend of Zelda adventure' story, I've decided to reduce the amount of chapters that will be going into this. Sorry!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>  
>Nip Kiss<p>

Princess Zelda was the first of the two to wake up. She smiled widely at the feel of a strong arm snaked around her clothed waist and pulled the covers closer to them. Her face flushed as she realised the only thing going through her mind was indeed the idea that one day, she did not know when, but they would wake up with their nude bodies pressed against each other. One day maybe, she would stop having such thoughts and begin to act like a princess, like everyone expected for her. She looked to the man sleeping next to her; her heart melted at such a sight. His expressions were soft, the brown hair thrown about anywhere over the pillows, those eyes closed gently, despite the images of war that passed through his dreams. She sat up, regretting to leave the warmth and comfort his arms offered, but as she picked the book up from under the bed, she knew that soon, she would be craving much more from the knight.

She opened the book on the page with the folded corner, and ignoring the first on the list – the standard kiss – she looked to the second. The nip kiss. _Instead of kissing with your lips, lean in close and gently bite his lower lip_, she read. She frowned in confusion, testing how hard she could bite her own lip without hurting herself; she did not know if this would work, but if it was in a book, it could not be wrong… Right? She watched his sleeping form for a while, before kissing him gently, and pulling away slightly to whisper his name almost silently against his lips. He stirred for a while, and brought his hands up to rub his eyes, he smiled wearily, almost weakly before looking up to her. "Morning," He sat up, however, the Princess stopped him by pushed him down, "Zelda, what are you doing?"

She ran her hands over his tensed limbs; a smirk playing about her lips. She fingered a spot on his shoulders which made him close his eyes, and a dumbfounded smile clawing its way to his face. She chuckled, "Did you have a good night's sleep?" She could not stop herself as she said this, but before either of them could register what was happening, she was straddling him. _Really, Zelda, when are you going to start acting like a Princess?_ The two of them wanted to ask, but the words never reached the air between them. Even if Link wanted to, she stole his lips once more before they could open to articulate this thought.

He smiled dreamily, and nodded, "Of course I did." He wrapped his arms around her before wrapping his finger around her hair, and groped as much of the softness as he possible could, but she would not let their lips meet; that sweet smile turning into a dominating smirk. He wanted to groan in annoyance, but he concealed it in a laugh, "I always do when you're in my arms." This time, she was taken aback enough for his lips to press against hers. She pulled away. Deciding it was time to test the books second theory.

She put her hands either side of his face, and began to move closer to him; she giggled as he closed his eyes gently. She knew that soon, they would be flying open with confusion. Her heart was beating within her with anticipation, and before she knew it, their noses were touching. She rubbed them together for a moment, before moving her attention to his full lips; bearing her teeth slightly, she took hold of his bottom lip and gently pulled.

Just as she anticipated, those blue eyes shot open to look at her, to try and see what she was doing; a slight proud feeling overwhelming her as his eyes glazed over with a strange new feeling. She closed her eyes in concentration, before tightening the grip.

Harder.

Harder.

Link yelped and pushed away, sitting up and holding his bottom lip. "Zelda!" He cried, looking into her eyes for an explanation, however, all he got in return was confusion. "Too hard, try to be a little bit… Gentler." He smiled sympathetically, seeing the hurt across her face, "It was nice. Just… Too hard." He noticed the book on the bed, and went to pick it up, but the princess pushed it onto the floor and kicked it under the bed. He got up, "I'll be in the town all day." He moved closer, "feel free to come and see me." He kissed her, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**Ah, inspiration to write loads. I sense you are fading. This story is much more difficult than I thought it would be. So if you could feed the author, that would be pretty awesome of you (if it's a peverse insentive you need, if you give a signed review, I'll always reply :D). Off to college I go. See you in the next chapter for the kiss on the foot :D


	3. Foot

**The Ten Types **by Life Is A Highway66

* * *

><p>This is about as stupidgood as my humour gets. Also, there's a piece of description in this chapter which will take out what ever sex appeal Link has so… If you want to keep him romanticised, I say skip this! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>  
>Kiss on the Foot<p>

Zelda felt stupid.

She could not help but replay the events over and over again in her mind; her face flushed with the thought that she had hurt her, as the words of the book ran across her mind over and over. _Gently_, how could she be so stupid? She tried to replicate how she had bitten down on him, but she could not bring herself to do it; yelping at even half the force she had used. For the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she was pretty stupid, she thought to herself. It was this way of thinking that meant that she had spent the majority of the day in her chambers, thinking of a way to make it up to him. She stared down at the page before her; was this really worth it?

She looked to the third on the list; Kiss on the foot. She scrunched up her nose and shuddered in denial. Really? She thought about how many nights that he had gone without a bath, and then his career – she stopped thinking there. Sure, in this day and age, hygiene was a luxury that many could not afford, but after he had spent all day – _every day _– in the same boots, standing up and running about. She shook her head again, trying to stop thinking about it, and so she continued reading. _Lightly kiss him on the top of the foot, ankle or toes. Don't forget to give him a little tickle when you're done_.

Now not only did she feel stupid, she hated herself for even thinking that this damn book would be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Once more, Link walked through the door to find his partner sitting, looking aimlessly at the wall, trying to find a way to keep her mind occupied, and so instead tried to find the patterns that were put into the beautiful architecture of the castle. "Are you okay?" Zelda looked to him, and bit her lip in guilt; she tried to look anywhere but at the small bruise that she had made that morning. He must have seen this, because he laughed quietly, and moved closer to her, "It's okay, don't worry about it." He sat beside her, holding her hand and kissing it, "it doesn't hurt that much. Just… Don't try anything like that again."<p>

Link took his boots off so that he could lie down on the bed, and pull her down with him. Shame snuggled into his arms and smirked, "Well, I wouldn't say that." She looked up to him, feeling his gaze bearing down into her, "We don't want us to get boring… Right? I mean, I don't want you to get fed up of me so quickly…"

He smirked, "With all due respect, we haven't even been in a relationship long enough to get bored with each other."

She smirked, nuzzled her nose against his neck, enjoying the feel of the vibration of the Adam's apple in his throat. She looked down his body, taking in his figure, and eventually, her sights rested against his feet. She looked up to him and smirked. "I'm sure that we can just make it interesting just in case it happens." Her heart felt constricted as he flashed that signature smile at her. She got onto her knees, prizing away his arms that restricted her movements, before moving down to the end of the bed; and took the heel.

"Wha– what're you doing?"

He did not receive an answer – unless you count the soft lips passing over his ankle. He was shocked, and tried to pull it away momentarily, before allowing her to continue. He tensed as she continued down his foot, and trying to control his instincts, he knotted his fingers with the bed sheets. Zelda herself could not believe what she was doing as she kissed each of his toes tentatively, listening to him chuckling, and wondering if she was doing it correctly. She went down to kiss the bottom of his feet. And that was when he lost the ability to stop his natural reactions.

With a cry of laughter, he kicked out, and felt his heart stop with panic as the kisses ceased. He sat up, and gasped in guilt as he noticed her kneeling at the end of the bed, hands clasped over her nose, and eyes wide, and tears pricking in the corners. "Wha–?" She began as he moved closer, "Why–? Why would you do that!" She looked away as he tried to move her hands away and inspect any damage he may have made to her, he moved her hands, and smiled to see that no blood fell, or that he had not broken her nose. He kissed it gently, and holding her face in his hands, he rubbed it with his thumbs.

"You're fine, you just tickled me." He smiled, capturing her eye contact, and holding it for a short while and waited for the princess to calm down, "It'll be okay. It's actually quite… Funny." He chuckled, but seeing her eyes widen with shock, he continued, "not now! But, just think. In a few days, maybe a week, you'll be laughing about it too! It's a… Cute story we can tell our children!" There was a silence. A shocked silence, where he watched with the colour drained from his face as Zelda's tongue was pressed to the roof of her mouth, exhaling every so often as she attempted to make the 'ch–' sound. He stumbled over his words before he pushed away, "AnywayIthinkI'mgonnagogetfirewoodloveyoubye." And with that, he left.

Zelda, however, found herself smirking, and her heart fluttering within her; just the thought of the two of them having created a life, or even being together forever. Waking up every morning for the rest of their lives to see his face. To be able to call him her king, and for them to rule Hyrule together. She laid back on the bed, holding the pillow where his head once rested, and took in his scent. She could not _wait _to see the books outcome, for them to get married, and their wedding night, feeling him in–

She simply could not wait.


End file.
